


Two for One

by oopsiwrotesomething (wellthizizdeprezzing)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, G!P Kara, Prompt Fic, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-01 00:30:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20456120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellthizizdeprezzing/pseuds/oopsiwrotesomething
Summary: Prompt ficKara and Lena have some afternoon fun.





	Two for One

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: BJ, double penetration, shower sex

“That's right, baby,” Kara encouraged in a soft voice, as Lena knelt in front of her, naked, while Kara sat fully dressed on the bed zipper pulled down. Kara's cock was in Lena's mouth and while she used one hand to twist the base, her other hand steadily pushed the dildo Kara bought for her, in and out of her sopping pussy.

“Fuck yourself hard. I wanna see you cum on it.” Kara ordered on regards to the purple toy as she leaned back on the bed, allowing pleasure to course through her body.

Lena moaned in agreement, the sound causing vibrations up and down Kara's dick. For now she was letting Lena have her way with her engorged appendage, letting the brunette woman suck on it, letting her bob her head back and forth like she was starved. It was an amazing sight to watch. The way Kara's dick split those pink lips, the way Lena hungrily gave her the blow job. Pre cum was welling out of Kara's tip in an increasing rate and she let out a soft sigh as her hips bucked up from time to time.

Lena popped her lips off the cock and licked the under side of it, squeezing Kara's nuts and then licking them too before plopping her mouth back down on that meaty cock. All the while she continued moving the purple dildo back and forth, wet slicking noises filling the air. Kara wished she could be fucking both Lena's mouth and pussy, but atlas she only had one dick. And while she loved the feel of Lena's pussy on her cock, Lena had missed the taste of Kara's cum and the way it filled her with warmth so who was Kara to deny her.

Kara's hand creeped up to the back of Lena's head and stayed there, fingers threading through the hair, scrapping the scalp. Lena was increasingly moaning against Kara's cock as her thrusts with the dildo were getting more jerky. It wouldn't be long since she would come. Kara wanted to come inside her mouth at the same time, so they could come together.

“I'm gonna fuck your mouth now,” she said and Lena nodded her head enthusiastically, allowing Kara's grip to tighten. She began to drive her cock in long and hard, letting the tip of it hit the back of Lena's throat, which convulsed around her length and made it throb with the urge to release. Her hips pistoned in and out and in and out, both of them panting messes, Kara moaning through her mouth and Lena breathing harshly through her nose.

And then Lena stilled as she came, leaking down all over the toy inside her and back arching up in pleasure. Kara sloppily thrust in one more and came as well, shooting her hot seed down Lena's throat. She pulled back a little so it landed on Lena's tongue, allowing the woman to taste her.

They stayed like that for a little bit, regaining their breath as Lena suckled softly on Kara's still hard cock. She drew back, licking her lips, Kara's cock all wet with spit and cum. “You still taste as good as ever,” Lena said, smiling up at Kara who pulled her up and kissed her hard, sharing the taste.

“Since I'm still hard, want to continue?” Kara asked, eyeing the toy inside Lena. “I'd love to replace that with my cock.”

Lena shuddered in agreement. “I'll start the shower up. Join me there.” And she pulled the toy out with a wet pop before rushing to start up the water. Kara stripped off her shirt and slacks and placed them neatly on the side. She knew how Lena valued neatness even in heated moments.

The sound of water hitting the tiles clued Kara in that everything was ready. She went inside and found Lena grinning at her, hands planted on the wall and ass out, shaking it enticingly.

“I'm waiting, Danvers,” she teased. Kara went in, the spray of hot water hitting her skin. Steam rose up, scented of vanilla and cinnamon. She pressed her body against Lena's, letting her erection rest between her cheeks, while her breasts pressed against her back. Her hands trailed up Lena's rib cage, feeling the indention of bone, feeling the softness of her skin. Kara's mouth descended on Lena's neck and sucked long and hard, drawing a groan out of Lena's mouth.

“Kara,” she pleaded, as her legs fell apart more.

“In a second babe,” Kara husked back, taking her time to really rile Lena up. She kissed and sucked on her neck, nibbled her ear lobe and let her hands snake to her front to tug her nipples all the while she slowly slide her erection back and forth between soft cheeks, pre cum leaking out.

When she could feel Lena squirming under her, practically panting with impatience, she turned her around, kissing her as she tugged her legs up and let them wrap around her waist. Lena's hand grabbed Kara's erection and guided it toward her sopping center. The tip fit in snugly but Kara didn't push it in deeper, teasingly sliding that little amount in and out, driving Lena crazy.

Her nails dug into tanned skin. “Kara I swear if you don't fuck me right now-!”

“You'll do what?” Kara chuckled darkly, enjoying the way she could tease Lena like this. “You know you enjoy my cock too much to ever sex ban me. After all, you love the way my cum tastes.” She ran her nose across Lena's collarbone.

Lena threw her head back and let out an annoyed groan because Kara was right. With that concession Kara finally allowed more of her cock to slid into Lena. Her walls clamped down on the long rod, as if afraid it would slip out. Slowly by slowly Kara inserted every last inch of her cock inside, until their hips were perfectly aligned. And then, she began to thrust.

Thrusts that pushed Lena up against the shower wall. That left her breathlessly saying Kara's name. Kara closed her eyes as her head began to spin with pleasure. She loved the way Lena felt. Hot and wet, almost like velvet.

“Kara,” Lena warned, meaning she was about to cum.

“That's right, cum for me,” Kara said, kissing Lena's neck as the brunette let out a muffled groan and came all over Kara's cock. Her walls clenched down on Kara's rod, trying to milk it. But Kara wouldn't cum just yet. She waited until Lena stopped spasming in her arms and then she pulled out of her, making her whimper in displeasure.

She set her down on shaking legs. “I want you to fuck yourself on me,” Kara husked, sitting down on the wet tiled tub floor, her erection standing alert and bobbing with her motions as she arranged herself.

Lena hungrily looked down at the sight. At what should still be inside her. She lowered herself down, the hot spray hitting her back and making her feel even hotter. She dipped her head down, unable to pass by tasting Kara once more. She swirled her tongue on the tip, getting some pre-cum. It was salty and yet sweet at the same time.

Then she settled herself over Kara's straining cock, lining it up with her slit. From this angle, it went deeper. And she could feel the vein on the side of it, as it throbbed angrily inside her, waiting to release. Kara's hands situated themselves on Lena's hips but they were only there to help direct her and not guide her.

Lena allowed herself to sink down to the hilt on Kara's cock before gyrating her hips back and forth, stimulating her clit.

“Tell me,” Kara groaned as she crept ever closer to the edge. “Tell me how much better my cock is than that little toy of yours.”

“So much better,” Lena moaned as she began to rise up and down now. She only let half of Kara's cock slip out of her before sinking back down. “It's so hot and so hard. And it can fuck me just how I like.”

Kara's hips began to buck up. “That's right,” she assured as she began to cross the crest of, she thrust in quickly two more time, sending Lena into an orgasm because she was still so sensitive from her last.

Kara came inside with a low groan, allowing her forehead to rest on Lena's shoulder as quivering walls wrapped around her rod. Finally, when they came down, Lena slid off of Kara and helped her up, the two sharing a quick kiss.

The water was much cooler now.

Done, they decided to make the most of it and shower together before heading to bed. They had a long day tomorrow.


End file.
